Teen Wolf: Raw Talent
Echevarria; Tony DiSanto; Liz Gateley; Tim Andrew; Mary Przybylski; Damon Jackson; Angela L. Harvey; Tyler Posey; Blaine Williams; Eric Wallace; Lindsay Jewett Sturman; Karen Gorodetzky; Joseph P. Genier | starring = Tyler Posey; Holland Roden; Shelley Hennig; Dylan Sprayberry; Linden Ashby; Melissa Ponzio; JR Bourne | previous = "Said the Spider to the Fly" | next = "After Images" }} "Raw Talent" is the twlefth episode of season six of the supernatural action/comedy series Teen Wolf and the ninety-second episode of the series overall. It was directed by Tim Andrew with a script written by Brian Millikin. It first aired on MTV on Sunday, August 6th, 2017 at 10:00 pm. Cast Starring Guest Starring Co-Starring Notes & Trivia * Teen Wolf was developed for television by Jeff Davis. It is based on concepts originally created by director Rod Daniel and writers Jeph Loeb and Matthew Weisman. * "TW: Raw Talent" redirects to this page. * This episode had a viewership of 470,000 people upon its initial broadcast, which is down by 40,000 from the previous episode. It had a rating of 0.23% in the 18-49 age demographic. * This is the first episode of the series where Dylan O'Brien's name does not appear anywhere in the credits. * Actor Linden Ashby is credited in this episode, but his character does not make an appearance. * Actress Melissa McCall is credited in this episode, but her character does not make an appearance. * This is the thirty-second episode of Teen Wolf directed by Tim Andrew. It is his fourth episode from season six, and his first episode from 6B. * This is the first episode of Teen Wolf written by Brian Millikin. Brian is also known for his work as a story editor on the Syfy series Haven. Allusions * The title of this episode is taken from a line of dialogue spoken by Gerard Argent. It is part of the final line of dialogue from the episode. * The song that plays during the opening sequence with Theo Raeken is "Gallows" by Katie Garfield. * This episode includes a flashback to the pilot episode, "Wolf Moon", when Scott McCall was first running through the forest before being bitten. This flashback also includes scenes with Christopher Argent. * Mason Hewitt makes reference to Sun Tzu in this episode. Sun Tzu was a Chines military stragegist who lived from 544-496 BCE. He was author of the book The Art of War. A quote by Sun Tzu is written on a white board in Tamora Monroe's office. * The password on Christopher Argent's laptop is "ALLISON". This is a reference to Allison Argent, his late daughter. Allison was killed in the season three episode, "Insatiable". Quotes * Gerard Argent: We find. We kill them. We kill them all! .... * Noah Stilinski: Everybody stay back! It's just a kid! * Female deputy: What's wrong with his eyes?! .... * Jordan Parrish: It could be any kind of public facility; a hospital, a fire station, or... * Lydia Martin: a premonition Or a mental institution. * Jordan Parrish: Don't say it. * Lydia Martin: Eichen House. * Jordan Parrish: The card readers on the doors? * Lydia Martin: Nods It's the Closed Unit. * Jordan Parrish: You're not going back to Eichen, and you are definitely not going anywhere near the Closed Unit. * Lydia Martin: What if there's a connection to the... dead Hellhound. * Jordan Parrish: What if you go there again and someone tries to kill you? Which, by the way, happens every time you go in there. .... * Tamora Monroe: Who's there? Who are you? * Gerard Argent: Someone who has been doing this a lot longer than you. But aso someone who recognizes raw talent when he sees it. Crew * Jeff Davis - Executive producer * Russell Mulcahy - Executive producer * Marty Adelstein - Executive producer * Ren Echevarria - Executive producer * Tony DiSanto - Executive producer * Liz Gateley - Executive producer * Tim Andrew - Executive producer * Jasmine Garnet - Production designer * Wendy O'Brien, C.S.A. - Casting * Jeffrey Gafner, C.S.A. - Casting * David Daniel - Director of photography * Kim Powell - Editor * Dino Meneghin - Composer * Mary Przybylski - Line producer * Damon Jackson - Co-producer * Angela L. Harvey - Co-producer * Tyler Posey - Producer * Blaine Williams - Producer * Eric Wallace - Co-executive producer * Lindsay Jewett Sturman - Co-executive producer * Karen Gorodetzky - Executive producer * Joseph P. Genier - Executive producer See also External Links * * * * * * * * References Beacon County Sheriff's Department; Beacon Hills Animal Clinic; Beacon Hills High School; Beacon Hills Wildlife Preserve; Bow and arrow; Crossbow; Deputy; Doctor; Eichen House; Exploding bodies; Guidance counselor; Gunshot victims; Hellhounds; High school; Knife; Lacrosse; Mental health facility; Mental patient; Police department; Premonition; Shotgun; Spiders; Stabbings; Transformation; United States Army; United States Marine Corps; Werewolf hunter; Werewolves; Wild Hunt; Wolfsbane ---- Category:2017/Episodes Category:August, 2017/Episodes